


[Cover] We Lost the Beat

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for knight_tracer′s podfic trilogy made based on lady_ragnell’s “We Lost the Beat”.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Podfic Cover Art [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] We Lost the Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Just Lost the Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383215) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer), [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 




End file.
